Cargo trailers are designed to split the load weight between the fifth wheel and the rear axle in order to comply with bridge load laws. The cargo box generally extends from the fifth wheel to the end of the trailer over the rear axle. In order to comply with local bridge laws, the wheel axles are spaced apart a minimum distance of approximately 32 feet. If the cargo box extends from the fifth wheel to the axle the wheel weights are approximately equal. However, if the box is used as a dump box, there is a tendency for the trailer to tip when the box is elevated because of its length. This can be caused by uneven loading of the box or if the box is exposed to high wind conditions. To minimize this effect, the cargo box has been reduced in length with a corresponding increase in depth in order to carry the same load. However, the load weight is now concentrated on the rear axle wheels of the trailer. This produces a higher wheel load at the rear of the trailer which may not comply with bridge load laws.